Fur Honor
by silentwolf153
Summary: Set somewhere on a entirely different universe on a planet with earth qualities known as "lukroff" a war between each faction samurai, knights, and the vikings have erupted since 14 years. Nick as a samurai commander tries to find out what caused all this nonsense and conspiracy and if this war will ever end.
1. Chapter 1

Featured characters: Nick as the Orochi, Judy as the peacekeeper, General Tabito as the kensei, and nick's personal trainer Kishi the nobushi.

Chapter 1 The samurai faction are standing outside the knight's headquarters. The size of the castle itself was very small and vulnerable to any attack. Nick is standing there leading this attack along with their general. The war between all these factions has been going on since 14 years. Will there ever be peace between anyone?

General Tabito: Is all are men ready commander? (looks at nick as arrows and boulders fly over them)

Nick: Yes sir everything should be in place, Shall we march forth to their gate sir?

General Tabito: Not quite so (he hesitates) Those arrows will tare are men apart. Order them to fire at the bridge!

Nick: yes sir. (runs to the artillery support) you there see those men up there with the bows?

Artillery support: yes commander?

Nick: Fire at it

Artillery support: Yes commander (launches a boulder at the bridge killing almost the entire bow infantry as well as knocking down the gate)

Nick then orders his men to charge in the castle and kill any knight who stands in there way. As they slaughter most of the knights in the castle the knight commander comes out of his hiding quarters. The general and nicks men surround him. Nick notices his pole axe across his back. Everyone stands there in silence. Commander phillips takes his helmet off.

Commander phillips the knight: well well it seems you have captured my playground (laughing)

General Tabito: Enough with your foolishness! your rage and agony is over. You've killed thousands of my people, destroyed their homes and you will die for it!

Commander phillips: Very well, if you want to kill me then do it, kill me... (looks at the samurai general standing there with preparation)

General Tabito: nick (looks at the fox) take care of him for me but don't kill him just yet.

Nick: As you wish

Nick pulls out his katana dashing towards the knight. The knight quickly takes his pole axe and swings it at nick, But with nick's quick skills and from his training he dodges the pole axe and spins and cuts the knights leg. The knight falls to his knee as blood gushes out. Nick's men stands there cheering

Commander phillips: ahhh! (screaming in pain gripping at his leg) that won't stop me fool! I already won and you don't even know it yet (laughing)

General Tabito: how so?

Nick sees a huge army of knights over the horizon marching towards them.

Nick: ummm General! (points to the large crowd approaching them slowly)

General Tabito: oh my god! It was a trap they lead us here!

Commander phillips: (laughing) fools!

Nick chops off Commander phillips head, it quickly rolls around on the ground with blood spilling everywhere.

General Tabito: Nick I wanted him alive! He could have been our escape out of here!

Nick: i'm sorry general i thought you wanted him dead… And he wa.. (interrupted)

General Tabito: Silence! I have nothing to say to you any further… Your tainer obviously needs better judgement i suspect (looks at nick)

Nick: What do you mean… don't you touch her she has nothing to do with this!

General Tabito: I'm sorry nick your screw ups our costing us enough trouble, You are no longer commander of my army do you understand!

Nick: yes general… but just leave Kishi out of this please!

Soldier: There over the ridge we mu…! Ahhh (the soldier gets struck by a arrow)

General Tabito: Men prepare to fight with every last breath you have! We may die, We may live! But always remember what we fight fur! (Everyone in the army but nick says the saying) FUR HONOR!

Nick thinks to himself and hears the word over and over and over. fur honor.

Nick: (whispers) honor… so this is what we are fighting fur… honor?

General Tabito: nick… you can join us in this fight or you can coword your way out… either way you are unhonorable to me and I don't want to see you in my army ever again unless you prove yourself otherwise.

Nick: (whispers) asshole…. (yells) i mean yes understood!

As the large army appears near the fort the Knights General Delores (women) a expert at combat is on a horse. The samurai and knight faction confront each other in a row of armys.

General Tabito: is this what you want… war is it!

General Delores: War is all we need general…. It is society's way of life.

General Tabito: you murdered innocent people! And fur what exactly?

General Delores: why fur honor general… you see, once i'm done with the vikings and there entire race is destroyed yours will be next general, and after all that the only real heros will be me and my people. Now kill them, kill them all!

A large army of knights rushes to the samurai. They clash together and swords and blood go flying in the air. About 2 minutes into the fight when General Tabito holds most of them off blocking and dodging them all General Delores stabs Tabito in the back and nick watches him fall to the ground. As the factions fight people are bumping into nick. He trips over dead bodies and see General Delores walking over towards him. General Delores offers nick a hand.

General Delores: Come my child be one of us! (holds right hand out to nick)

Nick: no… (refuses)

General Delores: then so be it (points sword at nick's chest)

As General Delores is about to stab nick a soldier gets on top of General Delores trying to save nick, but is quickly killed. Nick looks down and screams in pain. He was stabbed not too deep in the left side of his rib cage. As he looks up General Delores was gone. Nick looks all around him and sees bodies fall to the ground and blood splatter all around him as it stained his orange fur. He lays there on the ground and goes into shock. Later on he wakes up in a bed at his home village.

Nick: where… where am I (waking up seeing a bright lovely face looking down at him)

Kishi: Nick it's me (smiles putting her white fur paw on nick's arm)

Nick: hey… I know you (smiles back and touches her face)

Kishi: everything's alright? I heard what happened at the castle you were ordered to so i came to see if you were alright but by the time i got there… everyone was… (tears start coming down the white foxes fur)

Nick: Yes master im fine (looks at his bandage wrapped around his back and chest, and then her)

Kishi: I told you not to call me that (sad face)

Nick: I'm sorry Kishi the general… everyone…. I couldn't do it, im weak

Kishi: no your not nick. You did your best (kisses nick on the head) i've trained you well

Nick: (screams in pain) ahh

Kishi: Try not to move so much. It might take a while to heal

Nick: thank you Kishi

Kishi: Anything for my brave warrior (smiles and gently kisses nick on the lips)

Nick hand gently strokes down her beautiful white fur on her arm as she sits on the bed next to him. He tries to remember everything that happened at the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

FUR HONOR

Chapter 2 Nick disobeyed his general without knowing and is was pronounced no longer part of the army. Unfortunately General Tabito and the rest of his men except nick are wiped out in the attacking of the fortified castle. A ambush was lead by the knights faction General. Nick was pierced on the left side of his rib cage and is recovering from it. During the fight he was rescued by his master/trainer kishi, A white furred fox that use to train nick on a daily bases back at his home village.

Nick: Ugh i'm trying to get up but it hurts (grabs his side)

Kishi: Nick you need some rest befur you can walk i'm afraid (looking down helplessly)

Nick: But I need to get up and fight I can't watch my men get… those men get slaughtered again. There not my men anymore

Kishi: and there will be time for fighting nick but right now you must heal. After that I must train you more. You know what they said about the training…

Nick thinks back on the time that he had first met the girl. She was called forth to nick because of his combat skills were weakening at the time. But nick has grown stronger and more focused overtime. The Emperor of the samurai faction ordered her to help nick because of his flaws in combat. Kishi the nobushi is one of the best naginata pole arm fighters they have ever seen and was to help train nick more and more overtime. Nick looks back at his training memory along time ago.

FLASHBACK

They are training in a windy environment covered in stone and grass all over. The japanese blossoms leaves fly into Kishi hair as she stood there waiting for nicks move.

Nick: so you mean you want me to just… swing at you?

Kishi: Well if you want to join the samurai you're going to have to act like one (smiling)

Nick: but… your so beautiful i don't want to hurt you (frowns)

Kishi: Nick you're to sweet (blushes) But I promise ill block it. If I couldn't block it then i wouldn't be here with you right now.

Nick: I… (thinks about swinging) I can't hurt you (falls to his knees)

Kishi runs over to nick picking him up and they stare into each other's eyes

Kishi: I know how you feel…

Kishi kisses nick on the lips and they lean against a tree as the pink leaves fall through kishi's beautiful hair.

Nick: umm sorry (feeling embarrassed)

Kishi: it's ok nick (looks into his eyes)

PRESENT

Nick wakes up at night in bed thinking about the memory. He gets up and walks around a little.

Nick: I'm getting use to it (He says to himself as he grips at his side groaning)

Nick sees a bunch of katanas and poles on the wall. He then walks to the back of the house and sees all the training equipment that they used often.

Nick: incredible!

Kishi awakes from nick tampering with the swords on the racks and walks into the training room

Kishi: nick?

Nick quickly turns around

Nick: ah master Kishi ! (nervously)

Kishi: What are you doing up so late?

Nick: it's been awhile since i've seen this stuff sorry

Kishi: (laughing) It's ok nick we should probably head back to sleep.

Nick: yeah right sorry to wake you

Kishi: Here come sleep in my bed there's plenty of room (smiles)

Nick's heart starts pounding

Nick: ummm yeah that would be great!

Kishi: follow me (winks)

Nick fallows his master to her room and they both get in the bed. They both lay there staring at each other looking into each other's eyes

Nick: Does this seem weird to you?

Kishi: Not at all (smirks)

Nick Touches her face

Nick: Wow your really soft

Kishi: Thank you (smiling)

Nick: Look I think it's time I told you this by now but I I… think no not think i umm

Kishi: Just spit it out Nick (giggling)

Nick: I love you Kishi….

Kishi: I love you to nick….

They both make out laying down on the bed. As the night passes by nick wakes up in the morning cuddled up next to Kishi, Kishi facing away from him wakes up to

Kishi: Mourning sleepy head (wiggles his ears a little)

Nick: Mourning Kishi

Kishis Smiles and kisses nick

Kishi: Ready for training?

Nick: Not really (frowns)

Kishis laughs

Kishi: Awe come on could be worse your training with me cutie (hits him softly on the shoulder)

Nick: ughhh!

Kishi: Nick you know what they do if they don't see us training together… They send someone to watch nick... And if they think your not getting enough training from me then they would (gets interrupted)

Nick: yeah yeah I know, but they probably think im dead. They don't know our training schedule. Plus I was kicked out the army (sighs)

Kishi: what!?

Nick: Yeah I was kicked out of my own freakin army

Kishi: This isn't good nick…

Nick: huh?

Kishi: Its unhonorable to be kicked out of such a thing! If the samurai find out they will kill you! Don't you know this?

Nick: no? But then again there all dead so how would anyone find out?

Kishi: oh… right I forgot

Nick hugs kishi

Nick: We are safe I promise

Kishi: I hope so, Now lets go train again like old times.

 **Nick: But I don't need any more training**

 **Kishi: stop being lazy and come on (grabs nick's arm)**

PREVIOUSLY AT DELORES CASTLE

General Delores: I hope you have good news for me…

Knight soldier: Yes general it seems that some of the supplies the samurai are getting is here! (points at the small village on the map)

General Delores: Excellent report… I want this threat to be dealt with immediately. Send in my former assassin… Judy

Judy: Yes General!

General Delores: Destroy the supplies and burn down everything at the village understood?

Judy: Of course madam they will all burn.

General Delores: Good (smiles)

About 7 hours later Kishi and Nick are standing on a bridge during the night at 8:00. They lean over the stone bridge laughing and talking.

Kishi: Isn't it beautiful? (stares out into the moonlight reflecting off the water below them)

Nick: yeah, It is (looks at Kishi)

Nick quickly turns around and looks at the huge mountain. On the side of the mountain he sees a bunch of buildings and black smoke filling the night sky.

Nick: Hey what's all that up there?

Kishi: Oh, that… they make weapons and other stuff for the army polluting our economy, I mean why would the emperor do this, why must they put such a thing near a nice clean village like this (looks at nick)

Nick: Did they just build that?

Kishi: Yeah, A While back when you were gone to the army.

Nick continues to looks at in in curiosity. All of the sudden a huge Flaming boulder lights up the night sky hitting a building in the distance.

Nick: whoa! What the…

Kishi: Oh no!

Nick: Are we under attack?

Kishi: Yes Nick! We need to get to the house now! Can you still fight?

Nick: Yea sorta…(grabs his side)

Kishi: good

Nick fallowing behind Kishi runs to their home. People are running in the streets pumping into them and loud roars appear in the sky of more flaming boulders over them knocking down buildings and constructions. They hear screams from villagers everywhere. Arrows start raining down on houses and people. The samurai from the factory march down to the village to protect it. Nick and Kishi make there way inside the house.


End file.
